vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon (manga)
|-|Usagi Tsukino= |-|Sailor Moon= |-|Princess Serenity= |-|Super Sailor Moon= |-|Eternal Sailor Moon= |-|Neo Queen Serenity= Summary Usagi Tsukino is a lazy crybaby in middle school. One day she finds Luna the talking cat, who reveals that she is Sailor Moon. It is later revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, the heir to a solar system wide polity known as the Silver Millennium. She was in love with Earth's Prince Endymion and killed herself when he died. Her mother sent her to the future to be reincarnated. Usagi cares deeply for her loved ones, and will stand up to any enemy to protect them. In the Black Moon Arc it is revealed that she will one day rule a new Silver Millennium alongside her current boyfriend and future husband, Mamoru Chiba, the reincarnation of Prince Endymion and the future king, and have a daughter named Chibiusa. During the Stars Arc, Sailor Moon finds that she must kill the corrupted souls of her friends (after their first death by Galaxia). She defeats Chaos (for a time) and revives all the fallen Sailor Soldiers in the galaxy. As the manga ends she marries Mamoru and it is revealed she is pregnant with Chibiusa. Further info at WikiMoon: http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Sailor_Moon (her Senshi form) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Usagi_Tsukino (her civilian identity) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Princess_Serenity (her past self) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Neo-Queen_Serenity (her future self) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Sailor_Cosmos (possibly her far future self) http://sailormoon.takeuchi-naoko.com/info/magic/moon.php (a rundown of her numerous attacks) Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-B | Likely 3-C | 3-B. High 3-A when fully enraged | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos, Chibi Chibi, Usagi Tsukino, Serena Tsukino in the English versions, Princess Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity, Usako Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 14 at start of series, 16 at end, future self is 1000, older to an unknown extent as Sailor Cosmos (age may not be measurable due to spacetime transcendence) Classification: Alien Sailor Senshi Princess/Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True flight, High-level magic, Continuous beam barrage, Purification powers, Healing, Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Reincarnation, Sound Manipulation, Transmutation, Spatial destruction, Can attack the astral plane, Light Manipulation, Enhanced senses, Teleportation | Energy Manipulation, Can teleport others to her location, Limited psychic powers: Telepathy, Telekinesis, and psychometry, Some resistance to illusions and mind attacks, Reality Manipulation, Can attack the astral, spiritual, and mental planes, Can channel power from her future self, Can penetrate through spacetime barriers, Resistant to spacetime attacks and existence erasure | Spacetime breaking, Sealing, Can teleport into the Dream Kingdom of Elysion | Can teleport other beings to her, can transmute other beings remotely | Can use the powers of every other Sailor Senshi (Except for Sailor Chaos), Can absorb enemies into the Silver Crystal, Can put enemies into a deep sleep lasting for over 1000 years via power-scaling, Immortality (Types 3 and 4), Automatic defenses that protect her while putting her in a catatonic state to regenerate, Revive citizens and bestow power upon the Senshi as Neo-Queen Serenity, Acausality, Space-Time Transcendence, Regen (Mid-Godly) | Can Use the abilities of Sailor Chaos as well, Can Emanate the Lambda Power Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Her weakest attack threatened a dimension with a Planet and a Moon) | Solar System level (Moon Princess Halation, her second strongest attack in base, destroyed a planet that was going to envelop the entire Solar System) | Likely Galaxy level (Her Casual Energy Emission when she first transformed into Super Sailor Moon scared Pharaoh 90 who easily moved a Galaxy at MFTL+ speeds, with a simple gesture shattered a mirror dimension that contained constellations within) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (After her first Henshin into Eternal Sailor Moon she unlocked the energy of the Silver Crystal, which is the energy of an entire universe, far stronger later on). High Universe level when fully enraged (The Silver Crystal at full power is stated to be Universal and infinite, Eternal Sailor Moon when enraged was also said to be utilising its full power when she fought Galaxia in their battle.) | Universe level+ (Destroyed Chaos, reducing it to being "infinitesimally small" within the Galaxy Cauldron, merely as an aftereffect of releasing the Lambda Power. Restored and can maintain the entire spacetime continuum) | Universe level+ (Superior to her other forms) Speed: FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Faster than Pre-Henshin Minako, likely faster than Civilian Form Hotaru) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Sailor Chibi-Moon, has impressed Sailor Uranus with her speed) | Massively FTL+ (Was able to traverse a galaxy in a panel) with Massively FTL+ attack speed (1.45 quintillion) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Eternal Sailor Chibi-Moon and the Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than all of her previous forms) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to her other forms) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Could stand and move around on the surface of Planet Nemesis with its intense gravity just fine even in civilian form) Striking Strength: Class XMJ with Sailor Moon Kick | Class XPJ | Likely Galactic | Multi-Galactic+. High Universal when fully enraged | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Large Planet level, possibly Large Star level (Easily stood at the epicenter of Zoicite's Aura which Tuxedo Kamen could not even get near. Took an attack from Kunzite without much damage) | Solar System level (Taken attacks from Outer Senshi like Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto and from beings like Death Phantom) | Likely Galaxy level (Survived within Pharaoh 90) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Survived attacks from Sailor Galaxia) | Universe level+ (Intangibility and Mid-Godly Regen make her particularly hard to kill) | Universe level+ (Not even Sailor Chaos can kill her, has complete immortality in-verse.) Stamina: Large. Sailor Moon was able to fly to every planet in the Solar System and to the center of the galaxy and appeared to not be tired at all, the Silver Crystal also provides her with a limitless source of energy Range: Hundreds of thousands of kilometers (threatened a dimension that reached from a planet to an orbiting moon) | Dozens of AU at least (Destroyed a Planet that was going to envelop the entire Solar System) | Likely dozens of Lightyears (With a simple gesture destroyed a mirror dimension that had constellations) | Galactic (When she first transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, she sent out a light across the entire galaxy) | Lambda Power can affect the entire Spacetime Continuum Standard Equipment: Silver Crystal/Millennium Crystal/Silver Moon Crystal (provides her basic power. Contains limitless power and is the source of all energy in the universe. She can call upon her future self to use the power of both the future and present crystal to double its power), The Holy Chalice (enables her to upgrade her power set and become Super Sailor Moon, though later on in the series she doesn't need it and can become Super Sailor Moon at will), Moon Stick/Moon Rod Moon Kaleidoscope (uses it as her primary mode of attack, with this she shoots a beam of light that purifies evil things and heals normal people. It can be used as an offensive attack or can set up a barrier), Tiara (uses it as a boomerang can control the path and trajectory), Cosmos Crystal (as Sailor Cosmos Sailor Moon has the Cosmos Crystal Lambda Power) Intelligence: High school girl level, she is around an average teenage girl and was shown to be an academic underachiever, as well as lazy and a crybaby, although the school she goes to is a very difficult school. She has Super-Intelligence with the Lambda Power due to the Mercury Crystal as well as a degree of Cosmic Awareness. Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sailor Moon *'Henshin:' Usagi can use the power of her Sailor Crystal to transform into Sailor Moon. Early on Sailor Moon was by far the weakest of the Sailor Senshi. However when she awakened to her past life as Princess Serenity she began to grow in power rapidly. She would later use the Henshin Power to access even higher forms of Sailor Senshi. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. *'Supersonic Waves:' Usagi cries and her crying is amplified through her hairpieces, creating a powerful vibration attack. The attack can destroy dimensions and can hit on the astral plane, hurting ghosts. *'Moon Frisbee:' Sailor Moon throws her tiara, in turn it becomes a rapidly rotating disc similar to a frisbee. The Tiara transmutes what it touches into moon dust. *'Sailor Moon Kick:' Sailor Moon kicks her opponent to injure them. The kick was able to hurt Youma that was not even affected by the Supersonic Waves. *'Moon Twilight Flash:' Sailor Moon uses her tiara to reflect a beam of the mystic light of the moon at her enemy. This attack hits intangible beings and burns them away, even able to destroy Nephrite's Shadow when Mars' Ofuda could not. *'Moon Healing Escalation:' Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal via the Moon Stick to release positive energy capable of bringing people from the grave, restoring power to an entire city, curing people of brainwashing. Pre-Serenity she could use the ability on a City-Scale however Post-Serenity her range expanded into healing entire worlds. During her battle with Queen Metallia, Sailor Moon resurrected the ancient Moon Kingdom merely as a side-effect of the positive energy she was using. *'Moon Princess Halation:' Sailor Moon uses the Cutie Moon Rod to send a piercing beam of light from the tip. This light can penetrate though spacetime and magical barriers, able to hit and affect Planet Nemesis despite the negative energy barrier nullifying energy and the intense spacetime warping of the planet. The attack also hits on the spiritual plane as it was able to destroy the evil spirit, Death Phantom himself. The Blast of two Moon Princess Halation was powerful enough to completely obliterate a planet large enough to envelop the entire Solar System. *'Moon Spiral Heart Attack:' Sailor Moon channels power from Neo-Queen Serenity herself, which creates a vortex of magic energy around the Spiral Heart Moon Rod which then fires out a Magic Burst either direct from the Rod or emanates omnidirectionally from Sailor Moon. This attack can attack on the mental plane, directly attacking illusions and has enough power to rival the Taioran Crystal. Super Sailor Moon: Using the Holy Power of the Moon Grail, and later the power she was given by Helios, Sailor Moon can transform into an Enhanced form of Sailor Senshi. The first time she transformed into Super Sailor Moon, she emanated at least 10,000 more energy then the Moon Spiral Heart Attack and scared Pharaoh 90. *'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache:' A more powerful version of Moon Spiral Heart Attack. This attack also can hit on the Mental Plane, destroying an illusory dimension created by the Death-Busters. The attack was also powerful enough to destroy the leaders of the Death-Busters like Germatoid and Kaorinite. *'Moon Gorgeous Meditation:' Super Sailor Moon uses the Kaleidomoon Rod to launch a wave of rainbow color which "shatters" an opponent's spacetime, locking them inside a glass dimension. Eternal Sailor Moon: Usagi attained this form when she united the Star Seeds of the entire Solar System in combat for the first time. In this form, Usagi taps directly into the power of the Silver Crystal, one of the strongest forces of the Universe. *'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Eternal Tiara to create an attack that uses the power of entire United Solar System. The attack creates a spacetime vortex which seems to lock the opponent in place in spacetime, the vortex emanates the energy of the Full Power of the Solar System, including the entirety of the power of the Silver Crystal which can create the energy of a universe. This attack seems to be able to hit opponents in other dimensions and can attack on the spiritual plane. *'Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Moon Power Tiara to create an aura of super-intense light and energy. The attack in a single flash destroyed all 8 of the Eternal Sol System Senshi under Galaxia's brain-control all stronger then normal. It also completely countered and nullified Sailor Galaxia's Galactica Inflation. Lambda Usagi/Neo-Queen Serenity: In the Battle with Chaos, Usagi accepted the Cosmos in its entirety, vowing her eternal love and embrace of the cosmos even if everything she knows is destroyed. Through her acceptance of the entire cosmos, she absorbed the power of all the Sailor Crystals working in unison and gained the ability to manipulate the Lambda Power itself. When she first attained this state she restored and remade the entirety of the static cosmos (all of existence regarded as one unit) and destroyed Chaos (Nonexistence itself) merely by accident. In this state, Usagi can use the powers of all Sailor Senshi except Sailor Chaos, and can use the Lambda Power to regenerate from nothingness itself (as she melted down into nothing but lambda essence within the Galaxy Cauldron but regenerated) and can use the most powerful technique in the entire series. Upon achieving this point, she had transcended past the Silver Crystal and the title of Sailor Moon, temporarily no longer being a Sailor Senshi. It is in this state that Usagi will in the far future rein as the queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity *'Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power:' The most powerful technique in the series, the power of all the Sailor Crystals, of the entire Cosmos (Existence) acting as one static unit. The attack allows the complete restoration and recreation of the Cosmos and destroyed Chaos (Nonexistence) merely as a side-effect of its casting. Key: Pre-Serenity | Post-Serenity Base | Super Form | Eternal Form | Lambda Power/Neo-Queen Serenity. Gallery Super_Sailor_Moon.jpg|Super Sailor Moon Eternal_Sailor_Moon.jpg|Eternal Sailor Moon Neo-Queen_Serenity.jpg|Neo Queen Serenity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Athena (Saint Seiya) Athena's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Seiya's Profile Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Anime Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Sound Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychics Category:Sleep Users Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Causality Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Staff Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Royal Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2